Sirius et ses drôles de dames
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Petit article de réflexion : qui sont les héroïnes qui sont mises en couple avec Sirius par nos auteur.e.s préféré.e.s? Elles peuvent être indépendantes, discrètes, touchantes ou mystérieuses,je vous propose de réfléchir aux différents modèles qu'incarnent ces héroïnes. Les reconnaitrez-vous?


Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fanfiction ni la suite de _Return it in Black_ mais une réflexion générale qui m'a occupée l'esprit récemment. J'étais à la recherche d'histoires mettant en scène le personnage de Sirius Black, qui est l'un de mes préféré, quand je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait 442 fanfictions le mettant en scène dans la catégorie "Romance" sur 751 au total, soit 59% de récits dédiés au personnage qui traitent d'histoires d'amour. Je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup et j'ai regardé pour d'autres personnages : pour Remus Lupin c'est 174 récits et pour Severus Rogue c'est 336 qui sont liés à une romance. Bon, on est bien loin des 2050 qui concerne notre Harry international ou des 2637 qui concernent Drago mais c'est quand même plus que pour les autres personnages secondaires masculins. Il est vrai que c'est un personnage dont les relations amoureuses n'ont pas été commentées par J K Rowling, ce qui laisse une grande marge de manœuvre ( le seul indice que l'on a est qu'il était vraisemblablement charmeur). Sans compter que sa rébellion en fait en plus une incarnation de la liberté et que l'injustice de son destin - dans une histoire où la majorité des personnages qui sont du côté du bien accèdent à la fin à un happy end - donne envie d'envisager pour lui d'autres possibilités. Mais alors quel type d'histoires d'amour peut-il bien vivre dans l'imaginaire des lectrices et des lecteurs? En creusant un peu il y a quatre portraits robot qui se dégagent. Il y a la fille qui n'avait besoin de personne (1), celle qui ne voulait pas d'ennuis (2), celle qui avait besoin de soutien (3) et celle qui venait d'ailleurs (4)

Je remercie évidemment toutes les auteures citées pour m'avoir laissé faire référence à leurs magnifiques fanfictions et LAROMe ANTIQUE pour ses conseils et sa première relecture.

* * *

 **CELLE QUI N'AVAIT BESOIN DE PERSONNE**

 **Son caractèr** **e**

Comme Sirius, elle possède tout d'abord une certaine aura mais elle est distante avec la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Gare à ceux qui essayent de lui imposer ce qu'elle ne veut pas ! Elle ne se laisse pas faire et est souvent très indépendante. Electron libre, elle défie les conventions, ainsi elle refuse souvent les obligations portées par ses parents, liées à son milieu social d'origine, comme les mariages arrangées. Elle est parfois même caractérisée par une forte ambition professionnelle, ainsi, le personnage de Crystal finit par devenir une grande maîtresse des potions.

Cette héroïne de roman qui n'a rien a envier aux filles les plus badass. C'est l'antithèse du modèle de la sorcière douce, aimante et maternelle qu'elle refuse. Elle peut avoir un comportement de « garçon manqué ». C'est une fille qui parle plus fort que les autres et arrive à faire taire les garçons. Plus Minerva MacGonagall que Molly Weasley, on peut la voir se bagarrer, jouer au Quidditch ou à un autre sport, comme Crystal qui pratique la course à pied.

Les stéréotypes féminins/masculins présents sont souvent mis à mal avec elle. Ainsi, Crystal pratique la magie rouge qui donne une force surhumaine et Lutha dans _Loups-garous, Animagi, et puis quoi encore ?_ est dotée de reflexes extraordinaires. Cette héroïne n'a pas besoin de voir en Sirius un père pour construire sa propre famille. Pour exemple, Crystal élève d'abord seule sa filleul, Marie Potter, à la mort de ses parents.

Du côté des moins favorisés, elle s'élève souvent contre les discours des pro-sangs purs et remet en cause les traditions en s'intéressant aux moldus. Ainsi Crystal Entwhistle dans _L'Éveil d'une Poufsouffle_ épouse un cracmol qui efface les sorts, ce qui l'oblige à vivre en partie sans magie.

 **S** **es relations avec sa famille et ses amis**

Elle ne s'entend pas bien avec sa famille la plupart du temps. Cela peut aller de l'indifférence à la rébellion. Elle vient très souvent d'une famille sang-pure, ou, du moins, d'une famille enfermée sur elle-même, ses valeurs et son clan. Ainsi, Crystal sera reniée par sa famille qui soutient Voldemort pour fréquenter des traitres à leur sang et des nés-moldus. Plus complexe, sans oser s'opposer au destin voulu par sa famille, Lutha est obligée de mentir et de composer pour ne pas être considérée comme une traîtresse à son espèce, les chats garous, pour avoir frayé avec des sorciers. Elles sont toutes les deux non seulement autonomes mais aussi indépendantes, notamment par leur liberté de pensée et de choix.

Elle a des amis très variés, souvent originaux et aux profils atypiques (par exemple Gregory, le meilleur ami gay et né-moldu) qui prouvent son ouverture d'esprit. Elle peut même parfois se permettre de défendre Severus Rogue du harcèlement des Maraudeurs, en leur donnant au passage une leçon de respect et de maturité.

 **Sa maison à Poudlard**

Au niveau de sa maison, le schéma est moins défini. Elle peut tout aussi bien être à Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle qu'à Serpentard, avec une petite nuance. Si elle fait partie de la maison des Serpents, elle s'en distinguera par un comportement rebelle, « d'outsider » et s'opposera au groupe dominant la maison, souvent de « futurs mangemorts ». Elle sera dans une déviance qui s'affirmera souvent par la violence et la résistance.

 **L'enjeu de ce couple ?**

Repérée par Sirius après un coup d'éclat, elle est un peu difficile à « conquérir ». Elle peut le mépriser et même le détester au début, contrairement aux autres filles. L'amour et la relation de couple, ce n'est pas pour elle.

Le plus difficile restant que Sirius arrive à garder la belle malgré les remous qu'ils vivent en tant que couple car elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour évoluer. Si Sirius est emprisonné, elle se bat pour lui, même si elle ne réussit pas toujours à le libérer. Elle sait le recadrer quand il va dans ses côtés les plus noirs. On suit ainsi Crystal qui décide volontairement de prendre ses distances et le force à entendre ses 4 vérités quand il revient d'Azcaban avec la maturité d'un enfant de 10 ans. Elle peut même parfois décider de le quitter.

 **Exemple de fanfictions de ce type :**

\- L'Éveil d'une Poufsouffle de Sengetsu avec le personnage de Crystal

\- Loups-garous, Animagi, et puis quoi encore ? de Lyloya

 **CELLE QUI NE VOULAIT PAS D'ENNUIS**

 **Son caractèr** **e**

Pas d'héroïne au sens commun du terme ici, ou alors une héroïne du quotidien. On trouve ici le couple qui pourrait être décrit par le proverbe « les opposés s'attirent ». Elle est discrète, banale – que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou au niveau de ces capacités en magie - et le plus souvent sérieuse. C'est une fille comme les autres au niveau physique également. Madison Wallace, par exemple est décrite par Sirius dès le premier chapitre comme "pas très grande (…) Madison n'est pas immonde mais il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas vraiment mon style, et ça, mon meilleur ami le sait. Sirius Black qui tape dans du « hors catégorie »". Cela permet de rehausser d'autant le charme, la beauté et l'humour de Sirius.

C'est au travers d'un événement dramatique que Sirius prend conscience de son existence : attaque d'apprentis mangemorts au sein de Poudlard, perte d'un membre de la famille…Cela peut aussi être un drame du quotidien : dans _Des poissons dans le ventre_ , un premier drame, la grossesse non voulue de Madison, suivi d'un second, la mort de son meilleur ami, Oscar, tué par les mangemorts. C'est dans ces conditions hors normes que la fille banale dévoile une force de caractère insoupçonné, une certaine noirceur parfois et des opinions bien à elle. Elle prend alors de l'épaisseur au niveau de la personnalité. Elle se hisse alors au niveau de Sirius et comble le gouffre d'image entre lui qui est populaire et léger et elle qui est discrète. Le côté drôle de Sirius aide alors la demoiselle notamment à s'affirmer et donne un supplément d'âme à notre bel ami. Les tracas communs font le reste. Ils ne sont pas si différents. Elle peut aussi conquérir Sirius pas sa douceur et ses capacités d'apaisement, elle aura dans ce cas-là des qualités maternelles en plus. Ce n'est pas obligatoire.

 **S** **es relations avec sa famille**

Elle est souvent orpheline. Sans être conflictuelles, si elle a des parents, les relations peuvent être distantes. Elle est parfois incomprise. Les parents de Maddie sont des moldus qui ne peuvent pas l'aider et refusent son choix de garder son bébé.

 **L'enjeu de ce couple ?**

Que chacun puisse être soi-même dans le couple. Souvent, Sirius est un peu "don juan", de quoi donner des complexes à la demoiselle mais aussi l'agacer. Même quand elle éprouve de l'intérêt pour lui, elle le voit tel qu'il est avec ses névroses, comme lui fait souvent remarquer Maddie dans _Des Poissons dans le ventre_ , quand il se permet de lui donner des conseils.

Elle lui permet ainsi de se laisser aller avec elle car elle n'est pas non plus exempte de faiblesses. Elle le rend moins vantard et peut dresser un parallèle avec le mode de fonctionnement du couple entre Elisabeth et Darcy dans _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen, les différences sociales en moins et l'aventure en plus. Les déconvenues que leur inflige la réalité sont compliquées à traverser pour ce couple car ils doivent déjà faire avec leurs problèmes et leurs faiblesses préexistantes.

 **Exemple de fanfictions de ce type :**

\- Des poissons dans le ventre de Lillix3 avec le personnage de Madison Wallace

 **CELLE QUI AVAIT BESOIN DE SOUTIEN**

 **Son caractèr** **e**

C'est une jeune fille torturée, quelqu'un de seul et de discriminé à sauver. Elle peut être enfermée dans les carcans sang-purs parfois ou simplement dans des carcans sorciers ou bien souffre-douleur de ses camarades car elle est timide et craintive. Ainsi Antje est décrite comme une pleurnicheuse, grosse et même bête selon les Serdaigles, ce qui est très symbolique car chaque maison lui trouve un défaut, ce qui permet de montrer combien elle est seule contre tous. Elle a parfois un passé sombre et blessant qui rajoute à sa position de victime.

Elle a d'abord des caractéristiques d'anti-héroïne avant de prendre son envol. La bonne humeur de Sirius va progressivement lui redonner envie de sourire puis d'avoir de nouveau foi en la vie et de s'affirmer.

 **S** **es relations avec sa famille**

Souvent bonnes mais parfois déréglées. La mère d'Antje l'a "surprotégée" par exemple. En tout état de cause, sa famille est souvent gentille mais ne l'aide pas à régler ses problèmes ou à devenir plus forte, soit car l'héroïne leur cache, soit car ils sont eux-mêmes démunis.

 **L'enjeu de ce couple ?**

L'enjeu évolue souvent au cours de l'histoire. Il s'agit au début de la comprendre avant de l'aimer de la bonne manière car elle est secrète puis de l'épauler sans l'étouffer. Ainsi dans _Antje_ , Sirius tombe par hasard sur son journal intime qui lui offre accès immédiatement à ses sentiments et à son intériorité. C'est l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire, sans quoi, rien n'est possible, surtout pas de dépasser l'image faussée qui a été construite par les élèves de Poudlard, même inconsciemment. C'est aussi un moyen de dialogue indirect entre eux puisque Sirius peut connaitre les réactions d'Antje au fil de l'eau même si elle refuse de lui en parler. On peut rapprocher Sirius du modèle défini par le sociologue De Singly du conjoint-Pygmalion, qui comme dans le mythe de Pygmalion et Galatée, va aider son épouse à se construire et à s'épanouir, personnellement ou professionnellement. Ils connaissent toutes leurs premières fois ensemble, du premier baiser au premier emménagement, en passant par la première fois, grandissant ensemble à chaque étape.

Dans ces histoires, une partie du caractère de Sirius, arrogant et méprisant contre les solitaires comme Severus Rogue est adoucie. Il est d'emblée plus mature, presque chevaleresque. Leur amour ressemble parfois à un amour courtois : cette jeune fille aux intentions très pures est la source d'épreuves, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit digne de son amour, ce qui lui permet de la gagner définitivement. C'est le nouveau combat de sa vie. Ainsi, Sirius, par son immaturité, se retrouve exclu de Poudlard au moment où Antje a le plus besoin de lui et devra se rattraper par la suite pour devenir quelqu'un de fiable et consolider son amour. Cependant, chaque déconvenue les renforce dans leur amour, qui peut devenir fusionnel.

 **Exemple de fanfictions de ce type :**  
 **-** _Antje_ de lilou black suivit de _Black blues_

 **LA FILLE VENUE D'AILLEURS**

 **Son caractèr** **e**

C'est une héroïne ambivalente, à la fois affirmée et obligée de s'effacer.

Elle est complexe et mystérieuse. Souvent à la fois jolie, forte et motivée par un but plus grand. Déterminée et affirmée malgré ses faiblesses. Son fort caractère est très marqué et elle s'impose naturellement comme quelqu'un d'influent et de populaire. Les péripéties qui lui arrivent sont souvent liées à son excès d'assurance. Elle est persuadée de la justesse de ses actes car elle a la connaissance du passé. Ainsi, Aurore dans _le Chat de Van_ , pense pouvoir jouer avec le temps et s'en sortir impunément. Elle ne voit tout d'abord pas le piège tendu par Chronos. Le revers de la médaille est qu'elle a un sentiment d'urgence qui l'habite quotidiennement, ce qui la pousse à tenter de résoudre ses problèmes seule.

Elle porte bien souvent des secrets, qui sont ceux des autres bien souvent, qui la pousse à une forte recherche de contrôle et d'auto-censure. Elle tente parfois de se rendre discrète, allant contre sa personnalité de base pour le bien de tous.

 **S** **es relations avec sa famille**

C'est souvent une question secondaire dans une histoire avec une telle femme. Pourtant, elle a souvent une famille étendue et connue dans le monde magique, comme Aurore, la propre petite fille de Remus Lupin, fille de Victoire et Teddy. Cependant, elle est très autonome par rapport à sa famille, même si elle l'aime. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'indépendant à tout prix mais elle sait se débrouiller seule.

 **L'enjeu de ce couple ?**

Le ailleurs peut être dans le temps si elle vient du futur ou dans l'espace quand elle est française, américaine... Ce qui compte c'est la distance que cela met entre les deux personnages, qu'il faudra dépasser. On peut penser à l'attraction de l'exotisme qui va avec un choc des cultures si elle vient de l'étranger ou encore, si elle vient d'un futur en guerre, qu'il il est trop insouciant pour elle et elle trop sérieuse pour lui. Elle tente d'ailleurs parfois de faire grandir un Sirius Black au fort caractère lui aussi. Sirius doit arriver à conquérir la belle pour qui l'amour, c'est pour les autres filles et la mériter. Il y a aussi la distance créée par les secrets et parfois même les mensonges. Enfin, ils doivent trouver un équilibre puisque qu'elle le sauve aussi régulièrement. Ainsi c'est une relation qui se construit par les aventures traversées ensemble et les projets souvent un peu fous. Leur couple ressemble à celui d'Ulysse et de Pénélope, unis malgré leur séparation.

 **Exemple de fanfictions de ce type :**

\- Le chat de Van by alwyn13  
 **-** Nos jours heureux de Juvaka

 **En conclusion : l'histoire s'arrête souvent là où la vie de couple démarre vraiment**

Les distinctions ne sont jamais aussi tranchées que ce que je distingue comme type d'héroïne qui est mise en couple avec Sirius Black. Certaines reprennent plusieurs de ces types. Cependant, elles ont presque toutes en commun la période et le lieu où elles vivent leur histoires : majoritairement à Poudlard, durant l'adolescence de Sirius. Très peu de récits de ce type mettent en scène une histoire entre adulte. L'histoire est souvent centrée sur la construction du couple, pas sur son quotidien dans la durée. Il n'est que peu souvent question de la vie d'adulte, et souvent uniquement par la question de l'avenir professionnel ou de la guerre. On n'assiste pas à l'élaboration d'un monde commun et à la mise en place de projets à deux, notamment lors de l'installation ensemble ou l'éducation d'un enfant, où alors dans un tome 2. Probablement le temps qu'il faut au personnage pour grandir…


End file.
